Perseus and Hara’s Second Year
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

Chapter 1: Meeting Albus and Rose

Perseus and Hara dragged their trunks, looking for a place to sit. It had been a lot different the first time they had taken the train as they had all been scared first years, not sure what would happen. They both had ended up in Slytherin and had spent most of their first year at Hogwarts. Now they were in their second year and both of them were hoping that they would continue to be on top of everyone.

"I heard that Albus and Rose are starting," Hara told her brother.

"I know and I feel bad for Albus. James is going to tease him if he doesn't end up in Gryffindor," Perseus said.

They found a compartment that was empty and placed their trunks and owls in a corner and sat down. Perseus took out Transfiguration Monthly that their mother had given him and started to read. Hara had Potion's Quarterly and started to read as well. Both of their parents had left them alone because their father had to be at school when the train arrived at Hogsmead station and their mother had to be back home to watch Godric, Alister, Remus, Mark, Athena, Chelsea, and Amelia.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both of them looked up from what they were reading. The compartment opened and they both looked to see who it was. It turned out to be Albus.

"Hay, Albus," Hara said, smiling at him.

"Hi, Hara," Albus said, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Hara said and helped him place his things in the corner and he sat down.

"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Perseus asked.

"I'm nervous," Albus confessed, "I mean, my dad told me that he didn't care if I ended up in Slytherin but James is teasing me about it."

Hara rolled her eyes. "That boy needs a life and he needs it right now."

"Don't worry, we'll watch your back," Perseus told him, "If James gives you hell we'll take care of him."

"Thanks," Albus said.

"So where's Rose at?" Hara asked.

"I think that she's somewhere around here," Albus answered, "Probably avoiding people that she thinks will end up in Slytherin."

"Just great," Hara muttered, "I'm in Slytherin and I'm not bad."

"I know but Rose thinks that all Slytherins are bad," Albus said.

Hara and Perseus both shook their heads.

The train left London as they talked and Hara took out a bag of food that her mother had made for them. She gave some to Albus who thanked her and ate. When they were finished Hara told Albus all about the castle and how hard the first years lessons were.

"Is it true that a sorting hat sorts you," Albus asked her.

"Yes," Hara answered, "And the hat takes everything into account."

"That's what my dad told me," Albus told her.

"Then listen," Hara said.

Around lunch a cart came by with food and drink. All three of them surrounded her and pointed out what they wanted and paid for them. They sat down and started eating what they had gotten. The compartment door opened and in walked Rose Weasley. She glared at them and then turned her attention to Albus.

"What are you doing here, Al?" Rose asked him, her tone cold.

"I'm spending time with Hermione's children," Albus told her.

Rose gave them a cold look and then turned back to Albus. "What did my father tell you?"

Albus went red and Hara stood up.

"What's wrong with you?" Hara asked her, "What have we done to deserve your hatred of us?"

"What have you done? Your nothing but a filthy Slytherin," Rose told her, "So back off."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Hara told her, "So you back off and let Albus sit with whoever he wants. Gods, you don't own him."

Rose glared at her and then finally left.

"Thanks," Albus said when she was finally gone.

"No problem," Hara told him, "Like Perseus said we'll have your back."

"Thanks," Albus repeated.

Rose didn't come back, which Hara was glad about. She had a funny feeling that the reason why Rose hated her and her brother so much was because her father had fed lies about them. When the train came to a stop they were all dressed and they stepped onto the platform.

"Don't let Rose get to you," Hara told Albus before they had to separate and head to the carriages that would take those second year and above to the castle.

They climbed into the carriage and when it was full the carriage set off. As it headed towards the castle Hara wondered if Rose was bullying him right now. She hoped that he didn't let what Rose was doing cause any problems. The carriage came to a stop and everyone got off. Once they were inside the Entrance Hall they saw their father watching the line of students heading inside.

"Hello, Headmaster," Perseus said, smiling at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape," their father said, "Move forward."

Perseus gave him a smile and he and Hara headed inside the Great Hall.

They both settled at the Slytherin table and started talking about how many students they would believe would end up in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

"Do you think that Rose will end up in Gryffindor?" Perseus asked.

"I think so," Hara said, "She hates Slytherins so much."

"Well a lot of Gryffindors don't hate Slytherins," Perseus pointed out.

"True," Hara said.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy's son is coming this year," one of the fellow Slytherins told her.

"I heard that from mum," Hara said, "I wonder if he'll end up in Slytherin."

"Might," Hara said.

The doors swung open and Professor Longbottom came in with the line of new students. They all looked scared but only Rose Weasley looked as she knew exactly what would happen and wasn't nervous or scared. Perseus and Hara listened to the sorting hat song, which was different from last year, and then the sorting started. A girl named Abby Adams was the first new Hufflepuff. Hara had no problem with the Hufflepuffs, though they were a little odd.

When Malfoy, Scorpius, was called he walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Everyone waited to see what the hat would say.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and the Slytherin table cheered as the hat was taken off his head and he walked over to the Slytherin table.

Hara and Perseus both stood up and shook his hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Hara told him.

"Thanks," Scorpius said and sat down.

The sorting continued and when Albus was called he walked over to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and both Hara and Perseus both clapped hard as he joined their table.

"Welcome to Slytherin house," Hara told him.

"Thanks," Albus said.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said, shaking his hand.

"My dad told me all about you, all good," Albus told him.

"Thanks," Scorpius said.

"So did Rose give you a hard time in the tiny room?" Hara asked him.

"Yes, but I told her that my dad wouldn't lie to me and she just glared."

"Would it be strange if she ended up in Slytherin," Perseus said, his tone joking.

"Gods, she would leap off the top of the castle if that happened," Hara said.

"Weasley, Rose." Professor Longbottom called.

Smirking, she walked over to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and Rose yanked the hat off and threw it, landing near the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not going to the Slytherin table," Rose told Professor Longbottom.

"Bad idea," Hara said as her father stood up.

"Miss Weasley, you will head to your table," Professor Snape told her.

"Like heck I will, I'm no filthy Slytherin," Rose told him.

"Head to your table, Miss Weasley, or I'll take points from Slytherin during the first lesson," Professor Longbottom said.

"You can't do that, my father's a war hero," Rose told him.

Both Hara and Perseus shook their heads as Professor Longbottom dragged Rose over to the Slytherin table and planted her in her seat.

"Stay," Professor Longbottom said.

"Wait until my father hears about this," Rose snarled.

"Oh I can't wait," Professor Longbottom said and then headed back to start the sorting again.

When it was finally over the hat and stool were taken away and Professor Snape stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," Snape told them," Let the feast begin."

And the food appeared.

Perseus and Hara at once started on the food and Hara saw Albus staring at how much food was in front of him. The shock ended quickly and he started to pile food on his plate. Hara turned and saw that Rose wasn't eating.

"What's wrong with her?" Scorpius asked.

"I think she thinks that she'll turn evil if she eats the food from the table," Hara said. "Well if she starves to death I'm not going to be sorry."

"She'll eat when she's hungry," Perseus said.

* * *

Professor Snape watched the Slytherin table and saw that Miss Weasley wasn't eating. He knew that she hated the idea of being in Slytherin and her father wouldn't help.

"I can't believe that she made a big deal over the hat placing her in Slytherin," Professor Longbottom said.

"It's her family," Snape said, "They've all been in Gryffindor and the idea of a family member being in Slytherin is too much."

"Well I don't have a problem with it," Professor Longbottom said.

"Because you're a grown up," Snape said.

* * *

When the feast had ended Hara and Perseus went with the other students and they left the Great Hall and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. The Prefect told one of the students what the password was and that student led them down.

"Unicorn," the student said and the wall slid open to let them pass.

Hara and Perseus separated and headed to their dormitories. Perseus found his trunk waiting on him and so he opened his trunk and pulled out his pajamas and changed for bed. He was asleep before the new students had arrived.

* * *

"Unicorn," the Slytherin Prefect said.

The wall slide open and he led the new students into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," the Prefect told them, "Here you will spend your free time that you're not spending in classes or the Library. In Slytherin we value cunning but be warned that you're not allowed to bully anyone. There are rules to ensure that this doesn't happen. If your being bullied by any student your to report it to Professor Slughorn. He'll report it to either the persons Head of House or to the Headmaster.

"Your timetable will be there when you wake up. Now the door over there," he continued and pointed to the door on the right, "Leads to the boy's dorm and the one on the left will lead to the girls. Goodnight."

The doors suddenly opened and the new students went through the right door. Albus and Scorpius arrived at their dorm and saw their trunks were waiting on them. They got dressed for bed and turned in.

* * *

Rose entered the girl's dorm and found her trunk. She really hated it here and she was determined to be resorted and placed in Gryffindor. There was no way that she was going to be friends with any of these Death Eater children scum and she knew that Snape's children were responsible for the fact that Albus ended up in Slytherin. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: What I'm planning on doing with this story is very simple. I've started this story with Perseus and Hara starting their second year, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose's first year, and I will be going through until the last child graduates from Hogwarts. There will be plenty of surprises and I hope that everyone will like it but it won't be like Harry, In Slytherin were I did sequels under one story. There will be different files for different stories.


	2. Ch 2 Lessons and Letters

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: I would really like to do that since Hara is this really strong character and doesn't put up with a lot of things. Thanks for your review.

To graynavarre: Thanks for your review and I would of uploaded this chapter if the site hadn't been acting all weird.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lessons and Letters

The next morning Perseus and Hara were having breakfast when the owls arrived with the owls arrived with the morning post. Their mother had sent them packages of sweets from home and they had just opened them when Albus and Scorpius arrived and sat down.

"How did you sleep?" Hara asked them.

"Well," Albus answered.

"Is Rose coming?" Perseus asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see her up," Albus told her.

"Well I hope she isn't late for her first lesson," Hara told him, "Whoever you have for today won't like it."

"We have Herbology first," Scorpius told her.

"Then Professor Longbottom won't be happy," Hara told him, "And trust me I was five minutes late and he took five points from Slytherin."

Albus and Rose didn't get a letter from home but Rose appeared a few minutes before it was time to head to class. She didn't say anything to them but hurried in piling the food on her plate. Once she was finished she took her bag and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't look at me," Albus said and then got up, "I'll see you later."

And he was gone.

The twins had History of Magic first that day and Professor Binns liked it when people were on time. They took their usual seats and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. When they were all filed in the door closed and Professor Binns floated through the wall and stood before the class. He took roll and then started on that day's lesson.

* * *

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus arrived for Herbology with the rest of the Slytherins. Albus tried to ask her if she was alright but she wasn't talking.

"Come on, you can't be mad forever," Albus told her.

"I'll be mad if I want to," Rose snapped, "I don't belong in this filthy house and I'm not going to hear you talk about how great Slytherin is."

"I'm not saying anything like that," Albus said, "But you can't get resorted."

"Want to bet," Rose said and Albus rolled his eyes.

* * *

An owl arrived at the Auror Department and landed on Ron Weasley's desk. He saw that it was from Rose and at once he was excited in hearing everything about his daughter's first night in Gryffindor House. He opened the letter and read:

_Daddy,_

_I've been sorted into stinking Slytherin House. Please, come and have me resorted. I hate it here and Albus is also in Slytherin House. Come and rescue me from this horrible fate._

_Rose Weasley_

"WHAT!" Ron snarled, getting up.

Harry looked up from his work and stared at him. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"My baby girl got sorted into Slytherin," Ron told him, "And your son got sorted as well."

"Well I told him that it didn't matter to me," Harry said, "Look, don't go over there and try and get the hat to resort you. It won't."

However Ron wasn't listening. He took his cloak and left.

When Ron arrived he at once demanded to see Professor Snape. Filch, glared at him.

"I want to see him…now," Ron demanded.

"And what if I don't want to take you to him," Filch asked.

Ron glared at him. "If you don't take me to see the Headmaster I'll make sure that you can never work again."

"You wouldn't dare," Filch hissed.

"Try me," Ron said, through gritted teeth.

"Follow me," Filch said and they headed for the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived Ron saw Snape working on something. Filch left them alone and Snape looked up. He looked his age and Ron always wondered what Hermione ever saw in him.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Is it true that my Rosie is in Slytherin?" Ron asked him.

"Yes," Snape said, "And she's in good hands."

"Like hell she is," Ron snapped, going the typical Weasley red. "I want her resorted."

"And I'm sorry but I can't do that," Snape told him. "Once a student is sorted he, or she, can't be resorted.'

Ron approached the desk and faced him directly. "I bet you're loving this, Snape, a Weasley in Slytherin. Now you can mold her into someone that will think that she's better then everyone else."

"Weasley, I'm the Headmaster of this school," Snape told him, "I have no intention of trying to mold her into anything. The hat declared that she was fit for Slytherin and that's where she ended up. Now if you don't mind but I have work to do. Your daughter will have to remain in Slytherin until she graduates."

"This isn't over, Snape," Ron vowed.

"Oh but it is," Snape told him and Ron stormed out.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of History of Magic for the second years and Herbology for the first years. The next lesson that the twins had was Defense Against the Dark Arts and the first years had Charms. When Perseus and Hara arrived in Professor Thick's class they sat down and waited. A few minutes later Professor Thick arrived and started the lesson.

* * *

"Can you believe that Rose is in Slytherin," Ron said to his parents. "My baby girl is going to turn evil."

"Ron, there has to be a way to get her resorted," his mother said.

"Stinking Snape won't let me have her resorted," Ron said, "I'm going to go to the governors and have it done."

"Gods, I hope this works," his mother said, "Because I'm not having a granddaughter in stinking Slytherin."

"That I agree with," Ron said, "And when I'm done I'm going to have Snape removed."

"Good because that man is doing the school no good," his mother said.

* * *

Later that night Perseus and Hara were busy doing their homework along with Albus and Scorpius. The First Years had been given a lot of homework and Hara had agreed to help them out.

"Do you have anything on beetle eyes?" Albus asked.

Hara got up and quickly found the book that he needed and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Albus said and quickly started looking for it.

While they worked Hara saw that Rose was in a chair working on her homework. She got up and walked over to where Rose was. A low sound told her that Rose knew that she was there and was starting to get annoyed.

"What's wrong with you now?" Hara asked.

"I'm in the same house as you are," Rose told her, "Now leave me alone and when I'm resorted into Gryffindor don't even dare talk to me."

Hara sighed. "Rose, you're not going to be resorted," she said, trying to make her see reason.

Rose slammed her book and got up.

"I'm finishing my work in my dorm," she told her and stormed off.

"I don't know why your even trying to be friends with her," Albus said when Hara had sit down.

Hara looked over her notes. "I'm just trying to make her see that she isn't in a bad house."

"Hara, she's not going to believe that," Albus told her, "My Uncle Ron has told her that all Slytherins are bad despite the fact that Slytherin house helped in defeating Tom Riddle."

"Well we all know that your not bad," Perseus said.

"True but she thinks differently," Albus said.

"Gods, and I thought that James would be the beginning of my bad day," Hara said.

The next day James picked the right moment to corner Hara and Perseus. Both of them knew that James hated them since the moment that their father had come into their lives and every time his father came to visit he always brought James with him. James's used each visit to show that he was better then them. When Hara and Perseus were sorted into Slytherin and James was placed in Gryffindor he made their lives even worse.

"What do you want?" Hara asked.

"I want to know is why is my brother in Slytherin," James told her.

"Because the hat placed him in Slytherin," Hara told him.

"Wrong answer," James told her, "And I'm going to make sure that he's resorted."

Hara groaned and rolled her eyes. This got James really mad and he pulled his wand out.

"That was the wrong thing to do," James hissed and then raised his wand.

"Get away from Miss Snape," said the voice of Professor Longbottom.

James glared at her but moved away.

"She started it," James told him.

Professor Longbottom glared at him and then grabbed his arm. "I didn't see her pulling out a wand and that's the only thing that matters to me. You pulled it out and therefore you're going to see the Headmaster."

As they left Hara wondered what else James would do next to them.

Both of them sat down at the Slytherin table and this time Rose was already there. She looked upset about something and when Scorpius tried to ask her what was wrong she turned cold on him.

"Why do you want to know my business," Rose told him, "Like I really need stinking Slytherin friends like you."

She got up and stormed out, a piece of paper dropping to the floor.

Hara picked it up when Rose had vanished and she unfolded it. She read the letter that had been written by Ron Weasley.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm working on trying to get you resorted. If Snape thinks that he can force you to remain in Slytherin then he has another thing coming. Don't worry about anything._

_Love,_

_Ron_

"So Rose is still trying to get resorted," Albus said.

"That's what it looks like," Hara said.

"I hope that no one tries to get me resorted," Albus told them.

"I'm sure that your dad wouldn't allow it," Perseus told him.

"Thanks," Albus said.

* * *

Ron Weasley waited outside the Governors quarters. He had owled them, demanding that they see him. He was going to get his daughter out of Slytherin so that she could properly continue the Weasley tradition of being in Gryffindor. One of the Governors opened the door and Ron walked in. The room was done in rich, deep, wood and behind a long table were all twelve governors.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley you have brought before us a request for your daughter, Rose Weasley, to be resorted," one of the governors said.

"Yes, sir," Ron said, "I believe that my daughters' sorting was unfair."

"And why's that?"

"Because all our family has been in Gryffindor and by my daughter being in Slytherin is a mark against a family that fought against You-Know-Who and his followers. I believe the hat just sorted her into Slytherin because Snape asked it to."

The governors looked at him and finally one of them spoke, "Accusing the Headmaster of telling the hat to sort your daughter into Slytherin is something that no one has ever accused him of."

"Well I don't put anything past him," Ron told him. "He even had the hat put Harry's son into Slytherin. Harry hated Slytherin House and I don't see him condoning his son being in Slytherin House."

* * *

Albus had flooed message his father, telling him that his Uncle was trying to get Snape into trouble and try and get Rose resorted. Luckily the Headmaster let him use his fireplace and Harry at once arrived.

"Are you sure that this is what Ron's planning?" Harry asked.

Albus knew that his father didn't like his time wasted. "I'm positive," Albus said.

He handed him the letter and Harry read it. He saw his father go red.

"I'll take care of him," Harry told his son, "I'll make sure that the governors aren't fooled by him."

He nodded to Snape and then left.

* * *

Harry arrived at the governor's office, determined to put an end to all this nonsense. There was no way that he was going to let Ron get away with not only making Severus life a living hell but to try and cheat the hat out of its decision. When he talked to the witch behind the counter she told him that they were busy.

"I will see them…now," Harry told her, his tone cold.

"Um…very well," the witch said and got up and headed for the door.

She knocked on the door and then entered.

Harry waited for her to return and when she did she told him that he could go in. He thanked her and then entered. All twelve governors were seated and Ron was in there with them.

"What's going on here, Ron?" Harry asked him.

"I'm trying to get your son and Rose resorted," Ron told him.

"And why would you do that?" Harry asked him.

"Because our children have no business being in Slytherin," Ron told him, "You hate Slytherin house and Snape had his hand in this."

Harry crossed his arms and looked at his friend. "I told Albus that I didn't mind if he was sorted into Slytherin. The hat sorts people based on what qualities that they have. You've polluted Rose mind with beliefs that all Slytherins were bad, evil, and not to be trusted. Slytherins fought against Voldemort or have you forgotten."

"And have you forgotten that several Slytherins wanted to turn you in," Ron told him.

"They were scared," Harry said, "And Snape has no hand in the sorting ceremony. You just hate the fact that Rose is in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor. There's more to life then houses."

Ron went red and Harry turned to the governors. "I don't believe that Severus Snape had any hand in placing Rose in Slytherin. And I believe that if you allow Rose to be resorted then everyone else that doesn't like their house that their in will want to be resorted. It's not fair and it goes against the system that the founders created."

The governors looked at each other and then one of them said, "Wait outside while we decide."

Harry nodded and then opened the door. Ron glared at him and went passed him.

"I can't believe that you said those things," Ron said to Harry.

"I was telling the truth, Ron, or have you forgotten what that's about," Harry told him. "Hara and Perseus are good kids and they have every right to have friends like Albus and Rose."

"Oh so that suddenly makes everything right," Ron said, "Well if I lose Rose can stay at Hogwarts for the summer."

Harry stared at him. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"What am I talking about, I'll tell you what I'm talking about," Ron spat, "Rose is no longer allowed at our home. I won't have some slimy snake under my roof."

Harry couldn't believe that Ron was doing this. However he didn't have time to argue because they were summoned back inside.

"Mr. Potter has a point," the governor told them, "The founders of Hogwarts place the Sorting ceremony for a reason, to sort when they passed on. Rose will remain in Slytherin house until she graduates."

"Thank you," Harry said and left, leaving Ron to think over what had happened.

* * *

Headmaster Snape was busy doing a report when the door opened. He looked up to see his wife standing there, Godric in her arms. Godric was a strong five-year-old and he at once reached out for his father. Snape got up and walked over and took him.

"So how has your day been, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Bad and that's only because Miss Weasley wants to be resorted," Snape told her.

Hermione stared at him. "She hates being in Gryffindor!"

"No, she was sorted into Slytherin and she hates it," Snape told her.

"Well I hope she looses," Hermione said, "The hat sorts based on what qualities that the person has."

"I know that but you can't tell her anything," Snape said and then kissed Godric. "Personally I don't care what house you end up as long as you're happy."

Hermione smiled at him and then an owl flew through the window and landed on his desk.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked.

Snape walked over and picked it up. "It's from the governors," Snape told her and then opened it. He read it for a few moments and then smiled. "They said that Rose has to remain in Slytherin house."

"That's great," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is, but don't think that Miss Weasley is going to like it," Snape told her.

"Well she can just live with it," Hermione said, firmly.

Snape totally agreed with her.

* * *

Next up: Rose is given a letter from her father, Snape has a talk with Rose, James gets into more trouble, and Flying Lesson for Albus, Rose, and Scorpius.


	3. Ch 3 Disowned

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for reviewing and I thought that their tempers were funny.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Disowned

Perseus and Hara were glad when the weekend came. It hadn't been as pleasant week and now that the weekend was here all the both of them wanted to do was rest and relax.

"I wonder what Rose is going to do when she finds out that she can't be resorted," Hara said.

"She'll be mad for a few days, or weeks, and then she'll get over it," Perseus said.

"I hope that her father doesn't get rid of her," Hara commented.

"He probably will," Perseus told her, "At least our father doesn't give a damn about what house we ended up in."

"Thank goodness," Hara said.

The next morning Hara, Perseus, Albus, and Scorpius were in the Great Hall having breakfast when Rose stormed in and slammed a letter on the table, making the Hufflepuffs turn and look at her.

"Shove off," Rose hissed at them and they turned around.

"What's wrong with you?" Albus asked her.

"I got a letter from dad and he disowned me," Rose told him and they all stared at her.

"What do you mean that your father disowned you?" Scorpius asked.

"Was I talking to you?" Rose snapped at him.

"Rose, calm down," Albus told her, "Your causing a scene."

"I don't care," Rose snapped, "This is your entire father's fault."

Albus stared at her but Hara spoke up.

"You can't blame Albus for something that isn't his father's fault," Hara told her.

"It is his fathers fault," Rose told her, "If he hadn't come and told the governors not to resort me I would be in Gryffindor right now."

"Rose, why can't you let this go," Albus said, "I'm sure that dad will let you stay at the house during the summer."

"'Great and have Aunt Ginny looking at me as though I'm some kind of freeloader."

Hara and Scorpius groaned but Albus said, "Mum won't think you're a freeloader."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes, she will."

"No, she won't," Albus countered.

"Miss Weasley, come with me," said Professor Snape.

Rose turned bright at Snape's voice.

"Yes, sir," Rose said and they watched her be led out.

"I hope he doesn't give her detention," Scorpius said.

"Why are you worried about her?" Perseus asked him.

"Well because she's in my year and she's suffering from her father's lies," Scorpius told him.

"Personally I want her to get a life," Perseus told him.

* * *

Rose entered the Headmaster's office for the first time and at once wished that she was somewhere else. He told her to sit down and Rose sat down, though she hated being in the same room with him.

"Miss Weasley, what you did in the Great Hall was disrespectful," Snape told her, "None of the other Slytherins are making a big deal about being in Slytherin."

"Because they all like being a bunch of evil morons," Rose told him.

"Or you hate the fact that your not following the Weasley tradition of being in Gryffindor," Snape told her. "Being in Slytherin isn't a bad thing and going against a system that has been in place since the founders founded the school. Your father will have to understand."

"He won't understand, none of them will," Rose said.

"Then they have the problem, not you," Snape told her, "And making a big deal about being sorted into a house that you don't want to be in won't make you popular or have any friends. And I know that my own children are trying to get to know you, as well as Mr. Malfoy and your own cousin. Your treating them like trash and they don't like it, especially your cousin."

Rose crossed her arms and looked away.

"Have I said anything that's gone through that brain of yours?" Snape asked her.

"Headmaster, I don't care what you or anyone else says. I hate Slytherin house and I would rather transfer to another school so that I don't have to spend the next seven years in here."

Snape crossed his arms and glared at her. "Then you'll have detention until Christmas. I'm hoping that by that time you'll be grateful that your even at Hogwarts and that no one cares what you think. The first detention is next Saturday at seven with Professor Slughorn. See you then."

He pointed to the door and Rose got up and left.

Rose headed back to the Slytherin common room in a foul mood. She really hated the Headmaster and wished that he would just get replaced by someone else. Thanks to that stupid hat she had been disowned by her father and probably her family. The tears welled up in her eyes and she ran up to her room and cried.

* * *

"I hope that Rose didn't get into too much trouble," Albus said.

"She probably got detention from dad for being an idiot," Hara said.

"What kind of detention does he give out?" Albus asked her.

"Don't know; it's been a long time since he gave detention to anyone," Hara said, "But you have to really annoy him for him to give you detention."

"Well I hope it isn't cleaning cauldrons out," Albus said.

"Nope, he leaves that up to Professor Slughorn," Hara said.

"Dad said that Professor Snape isn't the kind of person that you make mad," Scorpius said.

"Well it seems that Rose has forgotten that," Perseus said.

"I don't think that Rose cares," Hara said.

"I think your right," Scorpius said.

* * *

"James where were you?" asked James friend, Robert Brown.

Both of them were second years and they both hated Slytherin House.

"I was doing something stupid for Professor Longbottom," James told him.

"Like detention," Robert said, smirking at him.

James shot him a dirty look. "Don't remind me. That Snape girl thinks that she's so cunning."

"What are you planning on doing?" Robert asked him, interested.

"I'm going to make Hara Snape pay for getting me into trouble," James told him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Robert asked.

James grinned at him, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

And then he headed for his dorm to plan out his next action.

Later that night, using the cloak and the map that he had taken from his father, he and Robert left Gryffindor Tower to get down to the Slytherin common room. He saw the Slytherins using their password on the map and now he knew exactly how to get inside. James had told Robert how his father and Uncle had changed into Crabbe and Goyle and had used their forms to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room.

When they arrived where the entrance to the common room was James said the password "Unicorn," and entered. The Slytherin Common Room was empty but both boys headed for the boys dorm. They snuck into Perseus room and poured something into his shampoo and then took a box out Robert's robes. He opened it and something with many legs came out. Snickering both boys left the dorms.

* * *

Headmaster Snape was sound asleep when an alarm went off. He jumped out of bed and took his wand. Running out he headed for Slytherin House. When he arrived Perseus was breathing into a bag, a dead spider on the floor.

"What happened here?" Snape asked.

"Someone pranked Perseus, sir," the boy said, "I don't know who did it."

Snape placed a protective hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine," Perseus stammered.

Snape went over and bent down to get the spider. "I'm going to find out who did this and personally make sure that person is expelled."

And he stormed out.

* * *

Hara and Albus were waiting for Perseus to come out of the bathroom so that they could head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both of them had heard what had happened and they both felt sorry for Perseus. He didn't deserve what happened, though Albus suspected that James might have done the prank.

"But he can't get into our common room," Hara told him.

"True, but he has a map that he took from dad and I suspect that he was watching it when someone from this house used the password."

"So what are we going to do?" Hara asked.

Albus was about to say something when they both heard Perseus yelling. Albus ran into the bathroom and then came back out.

"What's wrong?" Hara asked.

"Perseus doesn't have any hair," Albus said.

That told Hara that James had to be the center of it.

Of course proving that James had anything to do with it was hard. You just couldn't accuse a war hero's son of pranking someone that he disliked but with Perseus not wanting to come out it was clear that something had to be done. Both of them decided to talk with Professor Longbottom. He was busy working on some plants and since the door was open that meant that the plants were dangerous.

"What can I do for you?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Well we suspect that James attacked Perseus," Hara told him.

Professor Longbottom went grave, "I heard about that."

"And we know that James did it," Albus said, "But we have no way of proving and I don't think that dad will use a truth potion on James."

Longbottom chuckled, "He use to threaten Harry with that back when he was in school but I think that we can get him to confess, if he had something to do with it."

"How?"

"Let me work on that and I'll get back to you," Professor Longbottom said.

"Thanks," Hara said and both of them left.

All day Perseus didn't show up and over at the Gryffindor table Hara and Albus saw James snickering to his friends. This made Hara sick and when Rose found out she smiled.

"I don't see why you're smiling," Hara told her, sick to her stomach that someone in her own house would think this was sooo funny.

"Well James was just teaching your brother a lesson," Rose told her.

"Oh and what's going to happen if he decides to attack you," Hara asked her.

"That's not going to happen," Rose told her, "He knows that I hate being in Slytherin."

Hara crossed her arms, "Well we'll just see, won't we."

The next day Hara and Albus finally got Perseus to show up for lessons. The Slytherins hated that Perseus had been attacked but the Gryffindors thought it was funny. When he arrived in the Great Hall and sat down James stood up.

"What happened to your hair, Snape, get cancer," James teased and Rose burst out laughing.

Perseus eyes filled with tears and Hara shot daggers at him.

"Leave him alone," Hara told him.

The Gryffindors thought this was funny and soon the table was laughing so hard that it took Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, to silence them.

"You think this is funny, ten points from Gryffindor," Flitwick said and that stopped all the laughter.

However the rest of the week continued on this vein. Every time Perseus walked down the hall some Gryffindor made a comment about how Perseus looked. Finally, for the first year, it was time for Flying Lessons. Hara stuck her tongue out at Rose as they headed down to the field for their lesson.

"I hope she breaks her neck," Hara said, as they headed for their free period.

"Me too," muttered Perseus.

* * *

"So my daughter and Mr. Potter believe that James was the one that pranked my son," Snape said to Professor Longbottom.

"That's exactly what they believe," Professor Longbottom said, "That's why I want to know if you have some truth potion lying around. I want to hear if it's true that he did it."

Snape looked at him, "And what will happen to him if it's discovered that he attacked my son?"

"He won't be allowed to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team…ever," Professor Longbottom answered.

"Sounds like a good punishment," Snape said and went to fetch what the Professor wanted.

The second year Gryffindors were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor Longbottom asked to see James. He allowed the young Gryffindor to leave and Professor Longbottom took him back to his office.

"So what do you need me for, Professor," James asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about your chances of getting into the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Professor Longbottom said.

James at once perked up, his eyes excited. "Oh I really want to join. My dad was on the Gryffindor team."

"I know that," Professor Longbottom said, "And I was wondering if you would like to join the team."

"That would be great," James said.

Professor Longbottom got up and went over to the pitcher. He had poured some of the truth potion into a glass and James was so excited that he didn't even notice that his Head of House hadn't filled the cup. He brought it over and handed it to James who was stupid enough to drink it.

"You know I'm worried about the Headmaster's son," Professor Longbottom told him, "I mean, he lost his hair and all the Gryffindors tease him."

James laughed. "Oh I was the one that did that," he said, and then clapped his hand over his mouth. "What did you do to me?"

"I asked the Headmaster to give me something to make you talk," Professor Longbottom told him, with a smile, "You see I don't approve of anyone being attacked and Mr. Snape has done nothing wrong. And because you admitted that you did it that means that you were in the Slytherin Common Room, which is against the rules, and therefore I'm taking fifty points from Gryffindor for going into the common room and fifty more points for all the damage that you've done. Also you won't ever be on the Gryffindor team."

James got mad.

"You lied to me," James hissed.

"I did and I'm not ashamed," Professor Longbottom told him, "I need to get to the bottom of things and this was the only way. You know the rules and you better count yourself lucky that I didn't have you expelled."

James got up, almost knocking over the chair. "I'm going to tell my father about this."

"And I'm sure that he'll be real interested in knowing that you attacked a child that didn't do anything to you. He was asleep and that was low. Your father would have never done anything like what you did. The Snape's are a war icon and I don't think that the Wizarding World would be too happy to hear that an icon was attacked."

James went red and Professor Longbottom spoke again. "You'll be serving detention until you graduate. Maybe that will teach you some respect."

He pointed to the door and James stormed out. Professor Longbottom wasn't sorry that he hadn't given James the antidote. He then pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote to Harry.

* * *

"That lesson was murder," Albus commented as the Slytherins returned to their common room.

"Don't talk to me," Rose hissed.

"I wasn't," Albus said to her.

"Well you were looking in my direction so that means that you were talking to me," Rose said and she hurried off.

"Remind me to kill her," Albus commented and they followed her.

* * *

Next up: Harry returns to Hogwarts, Hara gets a surprise from Professor Slughorn, and Halloween comes around.


	4. Ch 4: Surprises

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprises

Time at Hogwarts moved forward and soon Rose was so busy with her studies to think about why she wasn't in Gryffindor. When Hara and Perseus found out that James couldn't try out for the Gryffindor team they both felt that they had gotten one over on him.

"He's always wanted to be on the Gryffindor team," Albus said, "Thank God he isn't."

"I know, I would hate him going after someone during a game," Hara said.

During the third week of term Hara and Perseus saw Harry coming onto the grounds. It was still somewhat warm but Harry was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a traveling cloak.

"Hello, sir," Hara said.

Harry smiled at her, "Hello, Hara, how is your term so far?"

"Fine," Hara answered, "How's working at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Well," Harry said, "Where's Headmaster Snape at?"

"I don't know," Hara said, "Our dad doesn't come out of his office much."

Harry nodded and then left them in the entrance hall.

"I wonder what happening," Perseus asked his sister.

"Don't look at me, I just learn here," Hara said and they headed into the Great Hall.

It didn't take long for people to find out that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. Most of the Gryffindors wanted to know why he was even here and when Hara and her brother saw him again he was talking to James and James wasn't looking happy.

"It's all Longbottom's fault," James said.

"Professor Longbottom," Harry corrected, "And what you did to Perseus was wrong."

James laughed, "The little worm deserved it!"

This got Perseus mad but Hara held him back. Harry spoke and it was in a tone that Hara had never heard him using.

"Don't you dare live up to your namesake," Harry hissed, "Your grandfather was a bully and you're turning out just like him."

James looked like he had gotten slapped.

"Don't talk about my grandfather like that," James said, "He was a good man, Uncle Ron told me so."

"And this Uncle Ron is the same man that disowned his own daughter for being in Slytherin,"Harry countered, "How you dare think that Uncle Ron is the best example for you."

James snickered and Harry slapped him. James stared at him in shock, holding his cheek.

"You slapped me," he said.

"You darn right I did and I'm not sorry," Harry said, "You've been giving the Headmaster's children problems since the moment that you saw them and knew who their father was. I'm not standing for this anymore. When we get you back for the Christmas break there are a lot of things that we need to talk about."

"Well then I'm not returning for the Christmas break," James told him.

Harry's eyes narrowed and Hara and Perseus knew this wasn't a good thing.

"You can't hide from us forever," Harry said, "You will be coming home on the summer break."

And he stormed out of the entrance hall. James turned at once and saw them and then advanced.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded.

"Enough to know that you're in a lot of trouble with dad," Albus said, "And guess what, he's right. You hate everything Slytherin and think that what Uncle Ron does is the best thing. I hate Uncle Ron and I hope he never comes back to our house. Personally I think that you should-."

He stopped when James pulled out his wand. "Finish that sentence and I'll make you regret it."

Albus grabbed the wand just as Professor Slughorn arrived.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"James pointed his wand at Albus," Hara told him.

Slughorn glared at James and then turned to Hara. "I need to speak with you, Miss Snape."

"Am I in trouble?" Hara asked him.

"No, but I need to speak with you," Slughorn said, "Come with me."

"Good luck," Perseus said and Hara followed her Head of House down to his office.

When she arrived she sat down and waited to see what her Head of House would do or say. The office was a lot different then when her father had been Potions Master and she wondered what would happen.

"Miss Snape, your father has told me that you're a good Quidditch Player," he said.

Hara was startled by what he had said and nodded.

"I'm allowing you to play the position of Chaser," Slughorn said, "And your father has gotten you a broom. Practice is tonight at six so don't be late."

"I promise," Hara said.

"Good," Slughorn said and he pulled a broom out from his closet.

It was new from what Hara could see and she was glad that her father believed in her enough to make her Chaser.

"Thank you," Hara said and then ran out.

When she got back she showed everyone the broom. Everyone, but Rose, was happy that she had made the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Oh you think that your all that," Rose said, "Well the Gryffindors are going to kick you butt."

The Slytherins all glared at her but Hara spoke.

"I can't wait," Hara said, "And I'll prove that I'm better then everyone."

Rose laughed and then left.

So Hara started to practice with the Slytherin team. It was hard to practice as well as do all her homework but she managed. She figured that if her brother hadn't been around that she would have most likely not gotten it done. September came to an end and October started. Everyone was talking about how excited they all where about the Halloween Party. Even Albus was excited.

"Do you think that it's going to be scary," Albus asked.

"Unless some dragon arrives on Halloween then it will be another feast," Hara said, "But the food is great and I think that mum is coming."

That got Albus excited. "Oh can I see her."

"Sure," Hara said, "My mum would really like to see you."

Rose snorted at what she had said and Hara turned to her.

"And what did I say that was so wrong?" Hara asked her.

"Nothing, just that I don't understand why Albus wants to even be around someone that produced such ugly children."

Hara at once was on her and Albus had to keep her back so that she wouldn't punch her.

"Why are you treating me like this?" Hara asked her.

"Because I can," Rose said.

Halloween came around and sure enough Hermione arrived for the party. She brought Godric with her. The little five-year-old wanted to touch everything and Hara noticed that she had to work hard to keep that from happening.

"Where are the others," Hara asked her mother.

"Being watched by a group of house elves," her mother answered, "And trust me, their giving them a run for their money."

Hara laughed and then she noticed a slight bump on her mother's stomach.

"Mum, are you expecting?" she asked.

Hermione looked down and then shook her head. "I've just gained weight, that's all. Remember the Healer told me that I can't have anymore children."

Hara remembered well.

"Sorry, I thought that you might be expecting," Hara said.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I sometimes think that these days."

And then she headed for the staff table and sat down.

"I'm telling you that she's expecting," Scorpius said.

"I know," Hara said, setting down, "But the Healer told her that she can't have anymore children and no one is going to give her any care if they think that she isn't pregnant."

"Okay, but lets say for the sake of argument that she's expecting how far along do you think she is?"

"Well judging for the fact that she's showing I say three months."

"Well we'll know when April comes around," Perseus said, "I think it would be cool to have more siblings."

"Gods, you sound like the Weasley family," Scorpius said.

"True, but I can be happy for her," Hara said.

"Point taken," Scorpius said.

* * *

A/N: Interesting. Next up: Hara has her first Quidditch match and Hara and Rose have a row.


	5. Ch 5: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To jeweltheif500: Thanks for your review and I didn't know that I was an expert at Weasley bashing. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gryffindor VS Slytherin

"So how long will it take before you fall off your broom?" Rose taunted Hara after she had come back from a very hard Quidditch practice.

Hara glared at her and Albus got between them. "Why can't you leave her alone?"

"Because I don't want to," Rose said, "It's her fault that I'm here."

"It's no one's fault," Albus told her, "Now leave her alone and root for her during the match."

Rose gave him a hollow laugh. "I'm rooting for Gryffindor," she told him and left.

"Stupid git," Hara said and then went to change.

* * *

"So what brings you back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?" Headmaster Snape asked him.

"Well I heard that Al's friend is playing and I want to see how good she is," Harry told him.

"If you're talking about my daughter," Snape said, "She's the best."

"I'm sure that you're right," Harry said, "But I like to see for myself."

"Fine," Snape snapped and then Harry left.

Snape had to put up with Potter for the next couple of days but even though he had somewhat gotten over his hate for Potter he still found him to be an annoyance. On the other hand he noticed that Potter wasn't exactly his usual self and he figured that he had troubles at home. Even Flitwick noticed this and addressed it to Snape.

"I'm finding that I'm seeing that as well," Snape said.

"Do you think it's because of his brother-in-law," Flitwick asked, "Mr. Weasley did cause a stink with his desire to have his daughter resorted."

"And his nephew, don't forget," Snape added.

"That as well," Flitwick said. "Severus, I think that you should have a talk with him, I mean to find out what's going on."

"Potter; won't talk to me about things like that," Snape told him.

"He might," Flitwick said.

Snape was starting to feel a headache coming on. "Fine, I'll have a talk with him but don't expect me to get anything out of him."

"I don't expect but you might," Flitwick said and then left Snape alone.

The next morning Snape didn't have a chance to talk with Potter because of the Quidditch Match. However he did invite his former student to sit with him in the teacher's box.

"Thanks," Potter said and followed him.

During the first five minutes of the game Hara showed everyone in Slytherin that she was a good player. She got the Quaffle in three times, putting Slytherin ahead. Hermione, who had decided to join them, cheered when Hara got Slytherin ahead.

"So do you think that she's good or what?" Snape asked Potter.

"She's good and focused," Harry said, "Now I see why you allowed her on the team."

Hermione smiled at them and then noticed something across the stadium. "It looks like James isn't happy that you're sitting here, Harry."

"I don't care what James thinks," Harry told her, "He almost got some people killed with that prank of his."

"Well he really dislikes his brother," Snape told him and he could see Harry getting redder.

"I'm going to have one serious talk with him when he comes home next month," Harry told Snape, "I'm not having a bully in the house."

"So how's Ginny doing?" Hermione asked and Snape was relieved in the change of subject.

"She hates the fact that Rose is in Slytherin as well as Albus," Harry answered, "She's making living at home a nightmare."

"I hope your not sleeping around," Hermione suddenly said and that caused Harry to turn on her.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Harry asked, "I would never 'sleep around,' on Ginny. I love her; I just wish she grow up."

"I agree," Snape said, "The Weasley's have all prided themselves on being in Gryffindor and suddenly two members of their family are in Slytherin. It's enough to bring the child out of even an adult."

"And what makes it worse is that Lily thinks the same way," Harry told them, "She believes anything that spews out of Ginny's lying mouth."

Hermione suddenly booed as a Gryffindor tried to ram into Hara. Thankfully he was caught and the Quaffle went to Slytherin where another Slytherin Chaser put it in.

"Do you think that I'll have a problem with your daughter when she arrives?" Snape asked Harry.

"I hope not," Harry said, "But I'll let you know if I think you might."

"That would be appreciated," Snape said and then the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch and the game was over.

* * *

All the Slytherins, except for one, celebrated their team winning against the Gryffindors. Albus hated the look of pure hate that was present on Rose's face as they all enjoyed good food and drink. When she left to head to bed Albus wondered what Rose would do to prove that she wasn't, as she called it, a filthy Slytherin.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hara asked Albus the next morning at breakfast.

"Nothing, just my cousin," Albus told her and Hara snorted.

"Your cousin still needs to get a life. She's been here for two months and she must know that she'll still be in this house long after term ends."

"I know that but I can't stand what she's doing to herself," Albus said, "She's not enjoying being at Hogwarts like she thought she would."

"Well it isn't your fault," Hara said, "I knew that I would be in a house when I was sorted and I didn't care what kind of house it was as long as I did well and enjoyed myself."

"Well I'm glad to see that you have a position on this matter," said Rose suddenly.

Hara turned to see Rose standing there and she looked mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Hara asked her, "You still are acting like your going to be resorted and placed in Gryffindor."

Rose went red and Albus warned Hara that this meant trouble.

"You think that you can tell me how to feel?" Rose said, "You know nothing of being placed in a house that you hate."

Hara crossed her arms and looked at her. "The only reason why you hate the house that you were sorted into is because you've been lied to my your father."

Rose went even redder. "Don't talk about my dad like that. He's not a liar."

"But he disowned you," Hara pointed out, "Don't you think it's odd that your father disowned you for being in Slytherin. I thought that fathers are supposed to love their children no matter what."

Tears welled up and she wiped them away. "Don't you dare talk like you understand! It's your fault that my father won't allow me back home. So shut up or I'll beat you so badly that you won't be able to walk."

And she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Okay, that's something that I never thought would happen," Albus said.

Perseus, who had just walked in, sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Perseus asked.

"Nothing," Hara said and went back to her food.

* * *

Next up: Harry and Ginny argue, Rose gets a letter from her brother, and Hara sends her mum a letter.


	6. Ch 6 Hugo's Letter and Other Things

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hugo's Letter and Other Things

Everyone talked about the match for the next few days and Hara seemed pleased with herself. This only made Rose madder and all Albus could say was that she would get over it since the Christmas holidays were coming up and they would all be with family for the holidays.

"Will your mum care?" Hara asked.

"She might but she won't say anything with dad around," Albus said and then turned to Scorpius, "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm staying with dad because mum is doing something important for the Ministry and wrote to me to tell me that she wouldn't be home for Christmas," Scorpius answered.

"What about the rest of your family?" Albus asked.

"Grandfather is living in St. Mungo because of all the damage that was done to him by the Dark Lord," Scorpius said, sneering the name of the evilest wizard ever.

"So are you visiting him?" Hara asked him.

"Sure, we visit him every year for the past three years," Scorpius told her.

"Well I'm glad that someone visits their relations that are in the hospital," Perseus commented.

They all agreed.

The next morning Hara finished her breakfast and then hurried up to the owlery to send a letter off to her mum. Today they had a test in History of Magic and both of them didn't want to see what a ghost was like when he got mad.

"Why did he decide that we needed at test, it's not like he really even knows our name," Perseus said.

"I know but we have to do what he tells us to do," Hara said.

Her brother rolled his eyes, "Sis, do you believe in doing everything that people tell you?"

"Sure, it keeps mum off our case," Hara told him.

Perseus made it a point not to agree with her.

The test was hard, by even Hara's standards, but she believed that she had studied enough to be able to pass it. When the class left Hara asked her brother if he had started Christmas shopping yet.

"No," Perseus said, "Though dad promised us that we would go shopping once the term ended."

"What do you think of what Scorpius said," Hara asked.

"About visiting his grandfather during the Christmas break," Perseus said and Hara nodded. "I think it's great that he visits him."

Later, during dinner, Hara heard Rose telling Albus that she was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. He was very upset about it and left the Great Hall with half his dinner eaten. Hara shot Rose a nasty look but the first year didn't even notice that she had annoyed her.

"I wonder why Rose is staying behind." Scorpius asked.

"Might be because Uncle Ron doesn't want her at home," Albus said, "Though I feel sorry for her."

"Don't we all," Perseus said.

* * *

"Hara was really good for her first match," Harry told his wife.

Ginny said nothing as she continued to make dinner.

"Sometimes I wonder why Snape didn't play Quidditch when he was in school." Harry went on.

"Maybe he hated the sport, just like his wife," Ginny answered, adding potatoes to whatever she was making.

"I highly doubt that," Harry said, "Oh I've invited Rose to come and spend Christmas with us."

Ginny turned and looked at him. "And why do we want Rose to come and stay here with us?"

Harry looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that Rose is in Slytherin and I've always told you what I thought about _that_ house. However you ignore me time and time again and even told Albus that we didn't mind him being in Slytherin if he's sorted. Well I hate to burst your bubble but _my_ family does care about what house our family members end up. Albus is in Slytherin because you had to tell him that Slytherin house would gain a good student."

"Because I don't care," Harry said, "And Ron's acting like an ass treating Rose like that."

Ginny slammed her towel on the counter. "Ron was doing exactly what he was supposed to as a caring father."

"A caring father, Ron's acting like a git as well as an ass. He doesn't care anything about her only continuing the family tradition. Well I hate to break it to you, Ginny, but Hermione and Severus didn't care what house their children ended up."

"Well sorry if my family can't act like the stinking Snape family," Ginny snapped.

Harry went red and before he could do something that he would later on regret he stormed out.

Harry found himself back at Hogwarts and taking a drink that Snape offered. He told his old Professor what had happened between him and Ginny. Snape shook his head and took a small sip of his brandy.

"What's her problem?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing, except that she's acting just like the rest of the Weasley family," Snape told him, "They liked it when you agreed with them but the moment you stop agreeing with them then there are problems."

"So it's my fault that I refuse to believe that everyone is scum," Harry said.

"No, it isn't your fault as it isn't your fault that you told your son what you told him," Snape said. "Your son is a fine student and very open minded. He's even friends with one Scorpius Malfoy."

"I heard about him," Harry said. "Draco says that he's a fine boy."

Snape nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rose was busy doing her homework and every once in a while she thought about the fact that she wasn't wanted back home by any member of her family. She knew that Uncle Harry would want her around but Aunt Ginny most likely hated her and didn't want her near her precious Gryffindor children. Suddenly a large barn owl came through the fireplace and landed on her table, a letter tied to its leg. Rose took the letter and saw that it was from both Hugo, her brother, and Lily, her cousin.

She opened it and read:

_**Rosie,**_

_** Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had a huge fight today and Aunt Ginny made it clear that you're not wanted. However don't listen to anything that Aunt Ginny or even our father tells you. Your still family, even if the rest don't want you, and both I and Lily won't allow anyone to push you away. Keep your head and I can't wait until you get back.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Hugo**_

Rose burst into tears.

* * *

A/N: Way to go, Hugo and Lily. Next up: A short chapter with a conversation between Hermione and Severus.


	7. Ch7: Conversation Between the Snape's

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review, love ya.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Conversation Between Husband and Wife

"So have you been having any problems yet with Rose?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I've been having trouble with Miss Weasley since the moment the hat told her that she was going into Slytherin," Severus said, "Mr. Weasley's actions haven't helped.'

"I heard that Harry and Ginny had a fight," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her, "And how much do you hear, woman?"

Hermione laughed and then said, "I hear enough to keep me in the loop. So what do you think Harry is going to do about it?"

"Probably find a nice woman and bed her," Severus answered and Hermione looked shocked. "What, he can't get a break from his evil wife and have someone that doesn't remind him of what he did that got his wife so mad."

"Harry; would never sleep around," Hermione told him.

"Don't count on it," Severus said.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, a short chapter. Next up: The Christmas holiday's come and a prediction comes true.


	8. Ch8: Party

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

Chapter 8: Party

As the weeks went by and November turned to December students talked about the Christmas holidays. When the day finally arrived it was only Rose that was alone in the Slytherin Common Room. Perseus, Hara, Scorpius, and Albus had left for their families' homes but James was staying behind.

"I'll write to you often," Albus had told Rose.

"Fine, tell me what stupid things my family are doing," Rose told him.

"I will," Albus said and they had left.

Of course Rose knew that Perseus and Hara were just spending time inside the castle and was surprised when an owl flew in with a green invite card. Rose opened it and read:

Dear Rose,

Happy Christmas and your invited to our Christmas Party on December 25 at four in the evening. You don't need to dress up in anything fancy just be there and be warned, mum cooks a lot of food.

Sincerely,

Perseus and reluctantly Hara

PS! There will be ghosts but just ignore one, he's really, really, annoying.

"Oh you've been invited to the Snape's Christmas party," said Aqua Parkinson.

"Like I'm going to have fun with _them_," Rose said.

"Oh come on, it should be fun and you would be away from Potter."

Rose groaned, "Fine, but I'm not going to have any fun."

'Oh I think you will," Aqua said.

* * *

"Are you sure that it was wise to talk our son into invited Rose Weasley?" Severus asked his wife.

"I think it would be a good idea," Hermione said, "At least she would feel like she was wanted somewhere."

"I didn't ask if it was a good idea I asked if it was wise," Severus corrected.

"Yes, I do," Hermione answered.

"Do you think that Black will give us trouble…again this year?" Severus asked, "Because last time you invited those three Black poked his head out of my mirror when I was shaving around my neck."

Hermione sighed. "Severus, I did put a charm that keeps Sirius out of the bathroom."

"Well it better be strong enough," Severus told her.

"Trust me, dear, it will be," Hermione said and kissed him just as the small group of little Snape's came in.

"Mummy and daddy kissing…gross," Godric said, covering his face, "Now they have germs."

"Gross…germs," repeated Alister, Remus, Mark, Athena, Chelsea, and Amelia.

"Just wait until you all grow up," Hermione told them, grinning at her husband.

"Dear, can I ask you a question?" Severus suddenly said, all humor gone.

"Sure, what?"

"I think that you need to go to a Healer," Severus said.

"Why?"

"Well you have a stomach and I just want to make sure that you're not expecting."

Hermione looked at him. "Severus, no Healer will see me."

"Neville will," Severus answered, "He's a fully qualified Healer and he doesn't work for St. Mungo. Go to him and see if you're expecting."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll go if it will make you happy."

"Very," Severus said and then he left the kitchen.

Hermione returned to the castle and found Neville reading a magazine about plants. When she knocked on the door he turned and looked at her. He smiled at her and then got up.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could do some tests to make sure that I'm not expecting," Hermione said to him.

"Why don't you go to St. Mungo," Neville suggested.

"Well I would but the Healer told me years ago that I couldn't have anymore children," Hermione said, "Look, Severus is worried that I might be pregnant and he told me to come to you because you're not connected to St. Mungo."

"Alright, but I don't think that I can make much difference," Neville said.

He told Hermione to sit down and then he waved his wand over her stomach. Nothing happened and Neville returned his wand back to his robes.

"I can tell from the look on your face that I'm not pregnant," Hermione said.

"No," Neville said, "Maybe you're turning into another Molly."

Hermione hissed at that and Neville quickly added, "Sorry."

"That's alright; I'm just a little sore on the subject of Molly Weasley."

"Aren't we all," Neville said.

Hermione got up, "Well thanks for telling me. I'll let Severus know the results."

Neville nodded and Hermione left.

When she got home she told Severus that Neville told her that she wasn't pregnant. Severus looked a little upset about it but then Remus appeared and sat on his lap.

"He said that I'm probably getting fat from all the food that I've been eating," Hermione told him.

There was no way that she was going to tell him that Neville told her that she was probably turning into a Molly Weasley.

"Well I'm glad," Severus told her, "I would hate you to be pregnant and all the tests turned out wrong."

Hermione laughed. "Who ever heard of not knowing that you're pregnant?"

"You would be surprised," Severus told her.

* * *

Rose arrived for the Christmas Party on time and saw the house running with little Snape's. Personally the whole thing creeped her out but Perseus was there and he ran over to see her.

"I'm glad that you came," he told her.

"Thanks, I didn't have that much of a choice," Rose said, "It was either come or listen to Aqua talking about her baby brother."

Perseus laughed and then showed her around.

Most of the people she knew from her father introducing them, and telling her that they were all very important and had helped to defeat You-Know-Who but she was surprised that they had come to the Snape family Christmas party. Only three individuals Rose didn't know and for good reason, they were dead. Three ghosts were talking to each other, two men and a woman, and they all turned when Perseus introduced Rose.

"Perc, why did you invite-."

"That's enough coming from your mouth, Sirius Black," the woman scolded, "I've had to listen to you putting down people just because their not in Gryffindor."

"Well, but-."

"Don't but me," she said and then turned and smiled at Rose, "I'm Remus Lupin's wife and don't you dare ask me my first name?"

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you," Rose said and then the Headmaster appeared.

"Is Black bothering you," the Headmaster asked.

"No, sir," Rose said.

"Good because if he is then I know a good spell to get rid of him," the Headmaster told her.

"Why are you here, Snape?" Black asked.

"Because this is my house and my wife invited you," the Headmaster said, "I'm sure that she can find due cause to revoke your right to come here."

Rose saw Black get mad and then he floated away.

"Sorry about him, Severus," Mrs. Lupin said.

"Like it's your fault that Black is still acting like a jerk even in death," the Headmaster told her. "He'll be like that until the end of time."

Mrs. Lupin was about to say something when Mrs. Snape appeared.

"Rose, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Rose answered.

"Well then I think that you should eat," Mrs. Snape said and she led her away.

Perseus hadn't been wrong when he said that his mum made a lot of food. She seemed to enjoy doing that and the food was excellent. As she had her third helping of ham the door opened and she saw Albus father walk in, looking upset about something. He walked over to Mrs. Snape and said something to her. She stared at him and then disappeared.

"I hope that Mrs. Potter was acting like an idiot again," Perseus said.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Rose said.

"They've been having problems," Perseus told her, "I know it has something to do with you."

Rose stared at him and then it hit her. The whole thing about her being in Slytherin, which she still disliked.

"I don't know why the Headmaster just doesn't place me in Gryffindor," Rose told him.

"Because it won't solve a problem that has always been there," Perseus told her.

Rose hated having to admit that he might be right.

* * *

"I can't believe that you were with Luna," Hermione said to Harry.

"I know but it happened," Harry said, "And I found out that she's expecting."

"Does Ginny know?" Severus asked him.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I mean, I don't think so but I'm afraid that she'll find out."

"Well it's going to be hard to not notice that Luna is expecting," Hermione said, "And the fact that you're the father is going to really make this one explosive situation."

"What should I do?"

"Well Luna is married and so I guess she could pass the child off as her husband's."

"What if the child has green eyes?"

Severus and Hermione both looked at each other and finally Severus said, "Let's worry about it when the time comes. Until then you don't have to tell Ginny what happened. Anyway all of this is her fault."

"I know but I'm afraid that everyone will hate me no matter what happens."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll get through this."

* * *

A/N: Poor little unborn child. Next up: The term begins again and so does James desire to have Perseus and Hara expelled.


	9. Ch9: James At It Again

Title: Perseus and Hara's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Perseus and Hara start their second year with Albus and Rose starting their first. If the twins think that their going to have a normal second year then their sadly mistaken especially with James plotting to try and get them expelled.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the Snape children, and I'm not making any money off of it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: James At It Again

Neither Perseus nor Hara were looking forward to the return of the students which would include James. Albus was worried that James was going to start something but Rose still held onto the belief that she was still wanted.

"I feel sorry for her when she goes home and finds out that her disowning is complete," Albus said.

"What do you mean?" Hara asked.

"She might not be allowed inside the house," Albus said, "I'm hoping the Ministry will put Ron right."

"I highly doubt that," Perseus said, "But I'll have a talk with dad."

Albus got a letter from Hugo the day after term began which Rose took from him the moment that he had gotten it. Albus glared at her as she read it and then said, "And why is Hugo writing to you?"

"Because he wants to," Albus said, "Gods, Rose, why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's your fault that dad won't talk to me anymore," Rose told him, "You wanted this to happen all along."

"No, I haven't," Albus said, "Gods, you think that your dad still cases about you. Well I hate to break this to you but he doesn't. If he cared then he wouldn't have disowned you."

"Well I see that your dad hasn't disowned you," Rose said.

"Because he doesn't believe in all that stuff," Albus said. "Now let me have my letter back."

"Fine but I still hate you," Rose said and she left the Great Hall.

During their Charms lesson they were working on whatever the Professor wanted them to do but Perseus and Hara both worked hard but their mind was on Albus and his problems. However they knew they would have to wait until they saw him at lunch before having a talk with him.

"I hope that Rose words didn't affect him," Hera said.

"Me too but she'll soon find out the truth about her dear old dad," Perseus said.

However at lunch they didn't see Albus and both of them hoped that Albus hadn't done anything wrong to get himself into trouble. They both knew that he had Transfiguration before lunch and so they went to see if he had been held up. When they turned the corner they saw James yelling at Albus.

"I don't know why you don't leave, you filthy snake," James hissed, "No one wants you around and your friends only put up with you because of who dad is."

"Hay, leave him alone," Hera told him.

James turned and pointed his wand at them, "Stay out of this, Slytherin Bitch." And he cast a spell. Hera cast a quick shield so that the spell wouldn't hit her.

"Perseus," Hera said and her twin nodded.

He cast a charm using non-verbal spell work and his uniform went up in flames. He screamed and shed it before it burned him.

"Your in trouble now," he said, "Dad will make sure that you pay for my uniform."

"Go to hell," Hera snarled, "I'll tell your dad that you've been bullying him. I'm sure that he'll just-."

"Leave it," Albus suddenly said and Hera saw James grinning.

"What, he did wrong," Hera said.

"No, you did wrong," Albus said, "You shouldn't have burned his uniform."

"But-."

"Let's go," Albus said.

"Ha, now you know who the Master and slave really are."

Despite what Albus said Hera was going to write to his father.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He just is letting his brother get away with it," said a Slytherin second year.

"Yes but I'm not letting it go," Hera said, "What James did was wrong and his father needs to find out about it."

"Good luck with that happening," she said, "But I agree that his father needs to know."

"You know that Albus is going to hate us for this," Perseus said.

"True, but I'm not having him bullied by his own brother," Hera said, "I've seen enough of that to go around."

Hera took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear Mr. Potter,

I'm writing this because I'm Albus friend and don't care about his famous last name. I and Perseus were worried about Albus when he didn't show up for lunch and so we went o check on him. We found him being bullied by James and when we went to defend him he told us to leave it alone. I'll admit that I did set fire to his uniform but that was only because he case some hex that I don't know what it does. Albus doesn't want you to know that he's being bullied by his own brother.

He called him a slave and everything. I just thought you needed to know the full story. Also Rose still thinks that she's part of the Weasley family. Could you help her, please? I know that she hasn't been very nice to us but she's a Slytherin and we defend each other. Thanks for your time.

Hera Snape

She then gave it to her owl who flew away.

"I hope that this doesn't blow-up in our faces," Perseus said.

"Me too," Hera said but she felt that she had made the right choice.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you even believe this," Snape told his wife.

Hermione looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm having more problems as Headmaster then I did as a teacher," Snape told her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Neville is stating that Potter is bullying his brother," Snape told her, "Potter didn't see him, which we can be grateful for, but that's what he's saying from his report."

"Should I tell Harry," Hermione suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Snape told her.

"Then I'll write to him in the morning," Hermione told him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Hera isn't the only one writing, which is good. Next up: Harry confronts his son.


End file.
